


Changkyun's Disconcerts

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: Another part of my tribute to Kihyun's agony.Please Hyunwoo, just take care his of heart.





	Changkyun's Disconcerts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizz_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/gifts).



> I was actually inspired from some photos taken by the fans so I made this. You can check it out to my wattpad account averil_ana.   
> And yeah, changkyun's getting cuter in my eyes.  
> Thank you!

Kihyun has a million things to do in the dorm but he chose to let the weak sunshine from the window streak his face first. While in the midst of sipping his favorite herbal tea, he could hear Minhyuk screams coming from the living room causing him to crunch his face and put the cup down on the table with a mixture of annoyance and gentleness. He'd been wanted to stand up and stop the chaotic sounds disturbing his peaceful surroundings and calm soul but he is somewhat afraid entering the room, afraid of what he would possibly see. He knew that the reason of Minhyuk's consecutive screams was because the latter lost to the video game he was playing one on one with his boyfriend Hyunwoo.

It's been three weeks when Kihyun noticed the closeness of the two. He ignored it at first cause he knew how important for a leader to tie bonds around the members. Mostly these past few days when they're busy with their US tour. He tried to understand Hyunwoo's situations and pressures. Not until he caught the two whispering to each other in the bathroom. Minhyuk was holding Hyunwoo's hand while Hyunwoo's hand was on Minhyuk's waist. He felt a glitch streaked in his chest but then he reminded himself about how clingy Minhyuk is to all the members. But as time goes by, the closeness could not be hidden anymore as if there's already an unbreakable string where both ends attached to their bodies. Hyunwoo still making time to talk and cling onto Kihyun but the amount of touchy moments were like the leaves of the tree when it's going to be winter. Cannot be compared to the leaves of Minhyuk's summer tree.

What worst is, Minhyuk already knew his relationship to Hyunwoo. And he couldnt understand why Minhyuk is becoming the reason of their fading bonds.

He shook the thoughts off his mind as he put his cup down the sink. He decided to check out his endless list of chores starting from doing the grocery first. He passed on the living room,trying not to take such glances at the two, and he called out to Changkyun to accompany him to the grocery store.

*******

"…Kihyun-ah, don't be easily feel jealous. You must know how much I love you. Trust me. I won't hurt you" 

Remembering Hyunwoo's words, Kihyun audibly breath as he put some canned ingredient to the shopping cart. He looked up again to search for another items but his eyes locked on Changkyun's who's looking at him quizzically.

"What?" Kihyun asked.

Changkyun shook his head and said "Nothing, it just that I was not informed that we need some capers. I mean, who am I to interfere your recipes? I am just a small squishy maknae you guys bully when you----" He was stop in his drama ,with matching facepalm to emphasize his misery, when Kihyun realized what he said and screamed.

"Wait! What? Capers? No! We dont need that!" Kihyun quickly searched for the canned capers he put in the cart.

Changkyun just gave him a poker face "I'm afraid you'll get panic too if I'll say this grocery list is not updated hyung. You took canned mackerel, sajo tuna, and luncheon meat which are not in the list. We almost even pass the canned sweet corn but I took it cause I know Hyungwon hyung would surely search for it later."

Kihyun slightly massage his temple as he looked to Changkyun "No, the list is correct. I'm sorry. Can you help me take back those not in the list to their respective shelves?"

"Sure." Changkyun could sense something is wrong with his hyung but he chose not to utter it and started picking up the wrong canned goods from the cart.

*******

"Kyun-ah, do you like to eat some refreshments first before heading back to the dorm? Don't worry. It's my treat." Kihyun asked as they're making their way out from the grocery store.

Changkyun excitingly respond with his childish act upon hearing Kihyun "Yippieee! I wanna try the café there hyung!"

"Sure kiddo." 

Changkyun could clearly see Kihyun's smiles all the way to the café but the feeling of uneasiness is still visible from his eyes. Even the sweet and cold whipped cream, that Changkyun thought could vanish one's agony, doesn't work on him. Noticing how Kihyun being drowned to his thoughts again, Changkyun tried to be visibly enjoying the choco syrup from his frappe with audible "whee" sound of excitement to get his hyung's attention. He even acted as he cough and smacked the table signifying he was choke from drinking his frappe coffee, even he was actually not. But still, his drama just got failed. He just continued sipping on his frappe again before stuffing the big muffin in his mouth. He was thankful that Kihyun removed all the beans he hated from the muffin's top.

"Kyun-ah…"

This time, Changkyun really got choke upon hearing Kihyun's sudden utterance.

"Yes hyung." He responded with coughs in between.

"Do you notice some changes about the other members?"

Changkyun glanced up to the ceiling as he thinks some answers to his hyung's question. "Ah yeah. Wonho hyung began listening to some ballad rocks music now. Hyungwon hyung got taller and taller and I hate it."

"Me too." Kihyun quickly muttered.

"You're getting more handsome hyung."

"I know."

"Jooheon hyung.. hmmm..nothing.. really. Still having those little eyes."

"That's all?"

Changkyun sensed that Kihyun seemed like waiting for such words he's expecting to hear from him so he continued digging deeply in his mind for some answers "Hyunwoo hyung got cooler by his improved sense of humor and Minhyuk hyung…" He hang his mouth open for a while as the sudden thought kicked in in his mind "AH! Hyung, I noticed that Hyunwoo hyung and Minhyuk hyung often hangout by themselves."

Kihyun stop playing his whipped cream and slowly stared to Changkyun.

Changkyun leaned on his chair as he crossed his arms and hissed by the thought "I wonder what they're into these days. They are so busy with each others. As if they're actually dating…"

While Changkyun was talking, Kihyun already sat beside him.

"I mean, that's what boyfriend and girlfriend do..aish.. Minhyuk hyung is so cute when he clings to others. But I never thought he would look cuter when he's beside Hyunwoo hyung. I felt jealous cause I admit I want some hugs from hyungs too but hahaha they're actually cute togethe---"

Changkyun startled by the arms started hugging him. "Kihyun hyung?"

"Just lemme hug you Kyun-ah. You want some hugs from hyung right?"

Kihyun hug Changkyun tightly. Little did Changkyun know, Kihyun tried to suppress his sobs while talking as the few tears started falling from his eyes. He wanted to tell his relationship with Hyunwoo and make the younger take back those words about them being cute together. But he chose to be quiet and continue hugging Changkyun tightly.

Feeling his hyung's hug, Changkyun smiled and hug him back. But his instinct was telling him something is not right. This thought was confirmed when he felt some liquid drops on his shirt behind.

"Why is he crying?" As his thought asked. He frowned imagining Kihyun's face with tears. He didn't know what to do and what to say to comfort him, cause he'not good at that, so he just carressed Kihyun's back hoping it'll somehow ease whatever heavy feelings his hyung's been holding.

*******

Another week of world tour coming for the group. Perform here, perform there. They were so exhausted by the consecutive works filling in. Not until they were given some freedom to stroll around the city to enjoy themselves before heading back to Korea.

"The sunset is so nice!" Wonho blurted out seeing the sea from afar . "Kihyun-ah, can you please take a picture of us?"

Kihyun nodded to him. He chuckled at how Wonho pulled Hyungwon to sit beside him while the latter was giving an unagreeable expression but then gave in when Kihyun held up the camera to his eyes.

 

Hyunwoo admired how those little hands work with the camera. He went beside Kihyun who was still capturing some photos.

"Lovely isn't it?…" Hyunwoo muttered but the younger didnt bother to look at him.

"Hyunwoo hyung! Let's take a picture!" Minhyuk loudly said tapping the sit beside him. As usual, Hyunwoo just follow whatever his members wanted him to do. But he wasn't aware that this scene hurts Kihyun eyes a lot. Minhyuk smilingly looked at Kihyun saying to take them a photo too.

 

Changkyun, at the other side, was feeling happy looking at his hyungs enjoying their time. But he slightly frowned and pout when his eyes stop at Kihyun's side. Days already passed but he still feel the woe surrounded Kihyun. He tried telling it to their manager at first but received no attention because of the busy schedule. But he's feeling so worried now and he doesn't want to hold it in by himself anymore so he was planning to say his concern next to the one he thinks must know it first, to their leader Hyunwoo.

*******

The cold breeze air of the night brushed Changkyun's face. The twinkle of the star reflected his eyes as he looked and blinked at it.

"Changkyun-ah.." As Hyunwoo interrupted Changkyun's moment with that stars.

"Hyung! Sit here." He said tapping the semented chair beside him.

"You should have texted me instead what you wanna say. It's so cold here and you're wearing only a thin jacket?" He coarsely said as he sat on the chair.

"I am not really comfortable saying this when the members are around. Especially if there's Kihyun hyung"

Hyunwoo jolted a little at maknae mentioning Kihyun causing him to looked at him intensely and gave his full attention.

"Why? Is there's something wrong?"

"I couldn't tell exactly if there's really something wrong cause it seems like I am the only one feeling this thing about him. But it really bothers me a lot hyung."

"Come on. Spill it out."

Changkyun let out a sigh "Well, you must notice Kihyun hyung always want me to accompany him. Whenever he want to go somewhere, he always called out my name." He cleared his throat as he prepared his momentum to imitate Kihyun's voice.  
"Changkyun-ah! Where are you?! Come with me! Hurry up!"

"Or he'll suddenly say out of nowhere.… 'Kyun-ah! Don't you remember we're going there?' Change your shirt! Real quick please!'" He added.

Hyunwoo slightly startled to maknae's changing voice. He wanted to laugh but the mood around Changkyun was so serious so he chose not.

"But you know what hyung? Whenever we're finally out from the dorm, he really didnt know where to go. He was like spacing out. He's becoming weird but I tried to understand him cause I thought he maybe having this personal problem."

Hyunwoo didn't actually feels what Changkyun feels but upon hearing the maknae, he suddenly felt so anxious. How come he didn't notice this Kihyun's sudden changes?

"Kyun-ah. Thank you for saying this to me. And… thank you for staying at his side whenever he needs you." He felt somehow jealous at Changkyun. And guilty at the same time. What kind of boyfriend now he is to Kihyun?

"I just guessed it's my responsibility to take care of him when we are alone. If I leave him somewhere on the road, he'll look like a lost chicken seriously. And he's like a second mom to me really. He never forgets deboning the fish, or stripping the corn, or separating the beans, or whatever works he do when I'll eat! "

Hyunwoo chuckled silently "I'll talk to him later while getting back to Korea."

"Aigoo. I forgot our flight would be already an hour after.!" Changkyun whined.

"Yeah so you better go back now and pack up your things." Changkyun nod but then stop when feel like saying something.

"Ah hyung. When you talk to him, hug him. I know you're not much into skinships especially to Kihyun hyung but please hug him. I know how it feels when a hyung hugs you."

Hyunwoo already gave countless hugs to Kihyun so even Changkyun didn't say that, he will do it. 

And maybe more than that.

*******

Hyunwoo tried his best to get near to Kihyun's side but the other members always call him. When he finally set himself beside Kihyun, the latter would not give any responses. So this was a confirmation to Changkyun's concern. He somehow remembered the last time when Kihyun acted something like this. Kihyun misinterpreted the way Hyunwoo looks at the girl host interviewing them so he got jealous and mad. And now, he's acting the same so maybe he's getting jealous again.

But with who? He asked himself. He couldnt remember he got close with some girls out there.

As they were travelling back to korea by the plane, Hyunwoo had the chance to have mini chitchats with Kihyun. They talked but he wasn't able to bring out the topic with some people surrounding them. Aside from that, Kihyun was not really paying attention to him. He's getting more frustrated.

Now that they landed safely to Seoul airport, he's earning the courage to talk to him later. He's becoming more desperate as he look to Kihyun every minute maintining his pace behind his boyfriend.

To be continued…

Next Chap: Shownu's way of Sealing Promise Part 2


End file.
